The Son of Styx - Chapter Twenty
Dustin POV If i could travel back in time, i would go back a thy seconds ago and stop myself from shouting at Aaron...what had come over me? I had never shouted at...anyone before? never since my...mom... I picked up my spear which lay in the pile of broken wood which used to be the table and twirled it in my hand, a second went by and then i was holding my gold chain necklace with a dragon tooth on it, i pulled it around my neck and turned to the window, i looked down and saw Aaron walking up the street, sliding his sword into his belt and disappearing into the darkness. I sighed...was this the end? did i just ruin my first quest...and possibly lose a friend? I looked at Sara and immediatly started to feel better...whenever she was around she made me feel good about myself, i looked over at the broken table and the rubble of splinters and saw the glint of the Stygian Ice map. I sighed, Aaron had forgotten to take the map. 'Aaron POV' I walked down the dark alley, blowing into my hands in a vain attempt to keep warm, even while wearing my jacket, which was designed to keep out the cold i still felt as if my fingers were gonna freeze and drop off. Well, i told myself, What a fine mess you got yourself into! Your in the middle of Quebec, in winter, with no money and no way of understanding or communicating with other people! What a great way to start a quest! "Shut up..." i said to myself, I turned out of the alley and onto the main street, everything looked busy, people walked by him and cars, stuck in traffic, honked at the cars infront of them. I crossed the road towards another alley, ducking behind a dumbster and zipping up my jacket and pushing my hands into my pockets. It wasn't a five star hotel but it was better then sleeping on the open street, where monsters would find me easy prey. In the darkness people wouldn't see me if they looked real close so i think i'm safe for now, I shuffled, trying to get comfortable then closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep. If you've ever woken up to the sound of screaming, then you know how i've felt for the past 13 years. My eyes snapped open, i drew Monachikos from its sheath and glanced from behind the dumpster. A girl, about my age, was pinned to the wall by a guy wearing a trench coat and a hat, i couldn't see his face but from the pure terror of the girls face, pure terror, the guy either needed serious plastic surgery or was a Mythical monster. I wished it was the plastic surgery. "Hey! leave her alone!" The guy looked at me, which gave the girl a chance to dart out of his arms and down the now deserted street. "That was a bad idea demigod...you just made me lose my lunch" He pulled back his hat, revealing a scaly body and removed his trench coat, the guy resembled lizard man but his yellow eyes and the sparks that flowed out of his mouth like breath didn't add up. "Oh believe me...your face is making me lose mine" Lizard-Man snarled, showing off fanged teeth and he breathed fire "I am the legendary Pendragon! how dare you-" "Pendragon? i thought you were a ugly little lizard" Pendragon roared and lunged at me. I jumped out the way as he crashed into the wall, making his nostrils flat as a pancake that was run over by a car. Somehow, without the coat, Pendragon looked bigger then usual...and i mean Hulk big. "I always love demigod meat!" And he lunged, teeth flashing and claws slashing at me. I raised Monachikos, Pendragon's hissed and stepped back, his eye on the black blade "Stygian iron..." "The same metal that was used to kill you last time!" I lunged forward, thrusting my sword forward, Pendragon managed to dodge it but the blade cut into his torso, Pendragon screamed in pain and swung his fist, knocking the wind out of me. I stepped back in pain, pulling my sword out and pointed it at Pendragon, who was advancing slowly "Your out of practise demigod!" He and i both knew it, i hadn't been in a fight since Capture the Flag at Camp and i knew that it would take awhile for my instincts to kick in again "I'm skilled enough to kill you!" I lunged again, swinging my sword over my head at the over grown lizards neck. Pendragon raised his hand to stop it but the blade was moving too quick, with a gruesome sound Pendragon's hand was cut clean off. "AHHH! DAMN YOU SON OF STYX!" He held his golden ichor splattered stump which was a second ago his hand, I raised my sword and sliced Pendragon's head clean off. Pendragon was soon reduced to dust, i sighed in relief and sheathed my sword, i then went back to my place behind the dumpster and closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Category:The Son of Styx Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page